


I'm In Paradise Whenever I'm With You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Declan Donnelly and Ant McPartlin used to be a duo under the nameDonnelly & McPartlin. Three years after their last performance together, they shared a dressing room again. Would their friendship still be the same as the day they ended their ended their partnership?





	I'm In Paradise Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Paradise"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8vp3SSwP9Y) by George Ezra.
> 
> I originally wrote this story in Dutch, about two different male main characters. This fic is written in an Alternative Universe in which Ant and Dec were a singing duo called _Donnelly & McPartlin_ who broke up three years ago. In this story Dec has a full beard and I wrote this from a third-person point of view and I would like to dedicate it to our birthday girl [Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju), who turned 22 years old today! **There is some smut in this fic.**

Brighton was one of the last stops of singer-songwriter Ant McPartlin – artist name of Anthony David McPartlin – his _Ant with Band_ tour.  
On Tuesday 17 April Ant his band was complete with Edward Holmes on guitar, David Gad on bass, Dave Evans on drums and Patrick Watson on keyboards for the Brighton gig.  
The Newcastle based singer performed with his band in one of the many theatres in Brighton, while his former singing partner Declan Donnelly – also from Newcastle – played the main part in the musical _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ in the biggest hall of the same theatre.  
The two Geordies knew they performed in the same theatre that evening, which meant they could run into each other.

 ** _"My love (my love), my lover, lover, lover_**  
**_I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you_**  
**_My mind (my mind), my m-m-m-m-mind_**  
**_Well it's a paradise whenever I'm with you"_**

The _Ant with Band_ chauffeur drove the singer and his band members to the Brighton theatre. They arrived at the theatre as they made their way to the dressing rooms.  
At the previous theatres Ant visited with his band they got themselves three dressing rooms. David and Dave shared one while Edward and Patrick shared one as well. Ant got himself a private dressing room.  
"Have you seen my dressing room, guys?" Anthony asked his band members as they stood backstage.  
"No, I do have seen mine and Dave's," David spoke. "And I've seen Patrick's and Edward's as well. Maybe yours is down the other corridor."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll check it out."

 ** _"Ride on (ride on), I will ride on down the road_**  
**_I will find you, I will hold you, I'll be there_**  
**_It's long (how long?), it's a mighty long road,_**  
**_But I find you, I will hold you and I'll be there"_**

The bass player was right. Ant his dressing room was down another corridor. On the door there a was a piece of paper which said _Donnelly & McPartlin_.  
Declan Donnelly and Ant McPartlin broke up as a singing duo back in March 2015 and they had not shared a dressing room ever since.  
Anthony knocked on the door.  
"Please, come in, Anth," a voice spoke.  
The dark-haired man opened the door and saw his former companion with a ukulele in his hand sitting in a comfortable chair.  
"How did you know it was me, Declan?"  
"After 20 years, I'm able to recognise the way you knock on a door, Anth."  
"Do you know what went wrong? This is the first time during this tour I don't have my own dressing room," the younger musician said. "Apparently Brighton still thinks we're a duo."  
Dec shook his head. "I've got no clue, but I don't really mind. When I have to think of one person who've seen all of me, it's got to be you."  
"I don't mind sharing a dressing room either, but it is a bit weird, cos we haven't seen each other in a while."  
"This is the first time since our last tour that I'm all around the country. In the beginning it was a bit strange to have my own dressing room."  
Ant smiled. "I felt exactly the same during my first solo gigs after our last tour."  
"What do you think, should we have our tea over here? Just the two of us."  
"Don't you wanna have your tea with your fellow cast members then?" the piano player asked.  
"I already have my tea with them six days a week. They're fully capable of eating without me," the older singer replied. "After tonight I won't be seeing you for a while."  
"Yeah, that's probably true."

 ** _"I know you heard it from those other boys,_**  
**_But this time it's real, it's something that I feel and_**  
**_I know you heard it from those other boys,_**  
**_But this time it's real, it's something that I feel and"_**

"I do think that beard of yours suits you really well," Ant said while they're were enjoying their tea.  
Dec ran his hand down his hairy cheek. "Don't you think it makes me look much older?"  
"No, it looks very attractive," the younger musician blushed. "But without beard you look very attractive as well."  
"Oh, thank you, Decs."  
Both men look at each other while they ate their tea in silence.  
"I missed you during these kind of moments, Ant."  
"I still stand by the decision of breaking up as a duo, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy touring with you by my side."  
"How are you and Anastacia by the way?" Declan asked about his friend's love life.  
"I broke up with her. She was flirting with everyone and I couldn't handle it anymore. She even became 'friends' with Tom Hardy."  
"Was she sad, cos of the break-up?"  
Ant laughed out loud. "No, she left right away and fell straight into Tom's arms."  
"Oh. Destiny broke up with me not that long ago," Declan spoke.  
"Why? You were a couple for only a few months."  
"Destiny is a homophobe and I can't be with someone like that."  
"Does Destiny know about our secret?" an insecure Ant asked.  
"No, I didn't, but I did tell her I once kissed with a man and she hated hearing that."  
"So, this means we're both single," the dark-haired man commented.  
"Yeah," Declan said while he took Ant his hand. "You have no idea how much I've missed you these past three years."  
"I've missed you too."

 ** _"If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way_**  
**_If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way-ay-ay"_**

Both men ate their tea and they took place on the sofa.  
"When you're done playing _Joseph_ , will you shave your beard?" Anthony asked.  
"Yeah, I performed for 20 years with no beard, so I prefer that."  
"Does your beard feel rough?"  
"You may touch my beard, if you'd like."  
The piano player did not need to hear those words twice, so he put his hands on his friend's the bearded cheeks.  
"It does feel pretty soft. But the main thing I want to know… How do you kiss with a beard like that?" Declan spoke before he moved his face towards Ant's.  
The older man grabbed his friend by his hips and pulled him in his lap, while the younger musician held onto his face.

 ** _"My time (my time), my t-t-t-t-time_**  
**_Well it's a never ending helter skelter_**  
**_We'll be out whatever the weather_**  
**_My heart (my heart), my boom-boom heart_**  
**_It's a beat and it's a thumping and I'm alive"_**

"I missed this so much, Anth," Dec was able to say after a passionate kiss.  
The musical star opened his mouth to speak before he put his mouth on the other pair again. "You're just so incredibly sexy, Decs."  
There was a knock on the door, which meant Anthony had to push Declan off him. The older man stood up to grab the newspaper from the table to throw it at his friend, so it looked like nothing special happened. He walked towards the dressing room door to see who had knocked.  
Lucy Kay, the narrator of _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ , was the one who needed attention from her co-star. "Hi, would you like to have a drink with me and the others before the show?"  
Dec smiled politely. "I skip this one, if you don't mind."  
"No, of course not. We'll see you on stage then."  
"So, where were we?" Declan laughed as he locked the door behind him.  
Ant threw the newspaper back onto the table. "Before we were interrupted, you called me incredibly sexy."  
"That's true."  
"Come here. We both need to dress up for our shows and I have to help you to get rid of your problem."  
"Which problem?"  
"That problem in your trousers," Anthony pointed at his friend's groin. "Sit down."

 ** _"I know you heard it from those other boys,_**  
**_But this time it's real, it's something that I feel and_**  
**_I know you heard it from those other boys,_**  
**_But this time it's real, it's something that I feel and"_**

It was quite a while ago since the last time someone gave Dec a blowjob and he could remember well how Ant was an expert in creating highs with his mouth.  
The musical star sat down on the sofa before Ant shoved his trousers down to his ankles.  
The younger man kneeled between his companion's knees and went straight for his stiff goal. Dec put his hand in his mouth to keep the noise down.  
Since their first tour back in the nineties until their last tour in 2015 both men enjoyed each other sexual company in the different dressing rooms they shared. Over the years they taught themselves to be quick while they were busy with each other.

 ** _"If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way_**  
**_If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way-ay-ay"_**

It looked like Ant was in a hurry, because it only took him two minutes to let his friend come.  
"Oh my God, Anth, that felt so good," the older musician spoke. "Your mouth is the best."  
"I don't mind doing this for you at all," the piano player smiled. "But I do need your magic hands right now."  
There was a big bulge showing in Anthony his dark jeans, which was a reason for Declan to pull his friend onto the sofa next to him and he opened his trousers within a few seconds.  
The younger man pulled his pair of trousers and his underwear down his hips before Dec started pulling at his companion's stiff member.  
With a lot of effort Ant was able not to make a single noise while Dec moved his hand in the best way possible.  
"Oh Declan!" the piano player moaned as he hit his high.  
Dec took Anthony's tip into his mouth to prevent stains and licking was enough to let the younger man come.

 ** _"Paradise, roll on roll on, meet me there, roll on roll on_**  
**_Paradise, roll on roll on, meet me there, roll on roll on_**  
**_Paradise, roll on roll on, meet me there, roll on roll on"_**

"Damn. I really needed that," breathed Ant.  
Declan smiled. "What a shame we won't be doing this again any time soon."  
"Who says that? We're both single now. I don't see why we can't spoil each other from time to time."  
"Do you really want that? I thought you were down with me," the older musician spoke.  
"Going solo as a musician doesn't mean I can't like you in a different way, Dec."  
"In what kind of way do you like me then, Anth?"  
"I think you're incredibly attractive, the most handsome person I know. You're the greatest person I've ever slept with. You know me better than anyone else. That's why I don't want to share you anymore."  
Dec did not know how to react, so he pushed his lips onto Ant's instead.  
"I want you, Anth. You're the one that I want," the ukulele player said eventually.

 ** _"Paradise, roll on roll on, meet me there, roll on roll on_**  
**_Paradise, roll on roll on, meet me there, roll on roll on_**  
**_Paradise, roll on roll on, meet me there, roll on roll on"_**

"You look cheerful," David spoke to Ant as the artist joined his band members. "It looks like you've just done something you shouldn't have been doing."  
"Why would you think that?" Anthony lied.  
"Don't you share a dressing room with Dec?"  
"Eh… Yeah, I do."  
"That's it! You've just had sex with him."  
The singer's face turned bright red. "Please, be quick. Not everyone needs to know."  
"I thought you stopped sleeping together."  
"Our last time was just before our last gig. Since then we haven't been in the same theatre at the same time."

 ** _"If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way_**  
**_If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way-ay-ay"_**

Both men were done for evening.  
"Did your gig went well?" Dec asked Ant when he walked into their dressing room.  
"The crowd was absolutely amazing and in about 15 minutes I'll go into the foyer to sign albums and stuff. Maybe someone would like to have your autograph on their vinyl album."  
Declan sat down on the sofa next to Anthony. "If that's the case, then just text me and I'll be there in a sec."  
"How did _Joseph_ go?"  
"It was one of the best shows we've done so far. My lines went well and I sang way better than previous evenings. It couldn't have gone any better."  
"That's great to hear."

 ** _"I know you heard it from those other boys,_**  
**_But this time it's real, it's something that I feel and_**  
**_I know you heard it from those other boys,_**  
**_But this time it's real, it's something that I feel and"_**

Ant was busy signing albums for his fans in the foyer as he sent a text to his former companion. _"Decky, could you please come to the foyer? There's a fan who brought his copy of our debut album with him. xxx"_  
Dec picked up his phone to text back. _"Of course, buddy. I'll be there. xxx"_

 ** _"If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way_**  
**_If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way-ay-ay"_**

"What's your name?" Anthony asked the fan in front of him.  
"Martin," the 25-year-old replied while he presented his vinyl album of _Donnelly & McPartlin_ to his idol.  
"Would you like to have to have Declan's autograph as well?"  
"Yeah, that would be amazing."  
"Would you like to have me copy his autograph or would you like to have the real Dec put his autograph down?"  
The male fan did not know how to reply to the question he just got asked.  
"I'll put it down myself, if you don't mind," Declan said all the sudden.  
Martin grinned from ear to ear while his two idols wrote their autographs on the vinyl albums. "Thank you so so much."  
"You're welcome," Dec and Ant replied at the same time.

 ** _"If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way_**  
**_If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins_**  
**_You know it's love heading your way"_**

After Anthony and Declan were done signing albums and taking pictures with fans for the evening, the two men went back to their dressing room for one last time.  
"Do you wanna go home with me?" Dec asked. "Or do you have to be somewhere else?"  
Ant smiled. "There's nowhere else I have to be except to be next to you tonight, Decs."  
The older musician took his friend's face into his hands before they shared a long and passionate kiss.  
"I love you, Anth."  
"I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you, Decs. No matter what, I will love you until the end of time."


End file.
